


Dying For A Cause

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Dying For A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Dying For A Cause by RSS

_Dying For A Cause_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda relaxes on her couch wearing her fur lined robe and matching slippers when there’s a knock on the door. Amanda quickly walks to the door, opening it to see Nick and Bert, wearing one of those horrid Hawaiian shirts. 

“You need to borrow a cup of sugar?” 

Bert and Nick smile then Bert states their business. “Amanda, we need your special talent.” 

“You mean my fashion sense.” 

“Furs won’t go well with our clients.” 

“Come in.” When Nick and Bert walk inside Amanda’s suite and she closes the door. “What do you want me to steal, diamonds, a painting?” 

Nick deadpans, “Files.” 

“Files?” 

Bert approaches Amanda. “Our client is an environmental group. They’ve been trying to get some evidence on a corporate polluter.” 

“You want me to commit a felony to get evidence on a misdemeanor?” 

“The job pays five thousand.” 

“Do you have the layout of the building?” 

“I’ve got the blueprints. I’ve also got a good idea of the security system.” 

“A good idea?” 

“The information is from contract information.” 

“Show me what you’ve got and I’ll decide. If I say yes, I want ten thousand.” 

“Seven thousand.” 

“Ten.” 

“Okay, ten. I’ll get what I’ve got.” Bert walks out, Nick follows but Amanda tugs on his shirt and signals she wants him to stay with her. Amanda closes the door. 

“What’s the rest of the story?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why did he agree to my price so easily and why would he pay so much?” 

“He figured whatever he’d offer you’d double so he offered you five thousand.” 

“So he planned on paying ten thousand. Why?” 

“Bert doesn’t like to lose. Profit doesn’t mean much to him at this point. The opposition has been one step ahead of us on this one.” 

“So ten thousand is the price of pride these days?” 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

* * *

Inside the office building, Amanda has had a good time defeating the security systems. They have been just challenging enough to make the job interesting. Now all she has to do is get past some laser lights and crack a combination lock. Amanda lights up a cigar. She puffs a couple of times, then starts blowing smoke to expose the laser beams. She winds her way through the beams. She’s about halfway across the floor when an alarm sounds and she hears, “There’s a fire emergency in the building. Proceed to the nearest exit. Do not use the elevators.” Amanda glances at her cigar. There’s not enough time to make it to the safe before the fire department crashes her little party. 

She throws away the cigar and dashes to the exit, making her way to the window. She hears running feet as she exits the window and rappels to the street. On the way down she sees fire and police vehicles racing to the building. She jumps inside the waiting van where Bert is waiting in the back. Nick casually starts the van and pulls onto the street. Bert turns to Amanda. 

“What the hell happened?” 

“A smoke detector! My cigar smoke set off a smoke detector.” 

“Not part of the security. At least not officially.” 

“They must have rigged it so it would be very sensitive to smoke. They’re good.” 

* * *

The Sanctuary is open for business and has a good crowd tonight. Amanda mingles a bit with the customers. Then she decided to drop in on Nick. Since his office door isn't locked she decides to make a grand entrance. To her surprise Nick looks happy. 

“Hi Amanda.” 

“What’s up?” 

“We got what we needed.” 

“That’s great.” 

“Yeah, Bert managed to get somebody on the inside to sell out the company.” 

“Greed works.” 

“Bert is real happy. He said he’ll drop by with his new girlfriend.” 

“Oh, what’s she like?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never met her. He’s been all business here since he took on this case. I guess he wants to celebrate tonight.” 

“Well this is the place to be.” 

“Let me show you what you weren’t able to steal.” 

“Oh, rub my nose in it.” 

Nick types on his computer’s keyboard. “What the hell?” Nick works frantically at the computer. His computer has a major malfunction. Amanda wonders how long he’ll work at it before he admits he needs expert help. Amanda senses another Immortal. Nick and Amanda look at each other. 

“Nick, I think you have enough problems here. I’ll see who it is.” 

“Amanda.” 

“Nick, I promise I won’t leave The Sanctuary.” 

Amanda steps out of Nick’s office and scans the crowd. The Immortal is next to Bert. The Immortal is Caroline. 

* * *

**San Antonio, 1836**

It’s night and Amanda slips into a house that looks as if it’s worth robbing. Times of upheaval are excellent opportunities for some professions. Amanda is in one of those professions. In such times many people aren’t preoccupied with looking after their wealth. The house has that empty feel to it. It’s a difficult feeling to explain. Her one thousand years of larceny instincts tell her there’s no one here. She makes her way into a woman’s bedroom and feels the sensation of another Immortal. She hears a horse galloping down the street. 

Amanda doesn’t see any reason to stop working; few Immortals would enter the house of an Immortal they didn’t know. Rushing out of the house would be more dangerous than staying inside. Amanda finds a jewelry box and opens it, feeling the jewelry inside. She can’t wait take it to a place where she can view the contents in the light. 

The door bursts open and light fills the room. Amanda sees a woman with a lantern in one hand and a sword in the other. The woman puts the lantern down on a table and draws a pistol. The woman is about Amanda’s height with long black hair and brown eyes. She’s well dressed and has a full complement of jewelry. 

“That’s against the rules.” 

“And stealing is against the law.” 

“I’ll put this down and slip out the window and we can forget what happened.” Amanda gently puts down the jewelry box and slowly steps back. 

“What is your name?” 

“Amanda.” 

“I’m Caroline, would you like to earn what you tried to steal?” 

“You want me to do some cooking and cleaning?” 

“Something even simpler than that. All you have to do is carry some papers out of town.” 

“Papers?” 

“Yes.” 

“For which side?” 

“Does it matter to you?” 

“No, just curious.” 

“Do you have a horse?” 

“Yes.” 

“Meet me at the Mission Concepcion just after sunset. Bring your horse but not your curiosity.” 

* * *

As Amanda approaches the church she feels the presence of another Immortal. The church's front door cracks open and Caroline waves for Amanda to come inside. Amanda enters the church. Caroline has on a simple black dress. She hands Amanda a saddlebag and a piece of paper. 

“Here is a map.” 

Amanda walks to a lit candle and looks at the map. “This is a long way.” 

“For that much jewelry did you think it would be an evening stroll?” 

“When do I get the jewelry?” 

“When you come back.” 

“How do I know you’ll pay me?” 

“I’m the spy you’re the thief. You do as I ask and I’ll give you what I promised.” 

Somehow Amanda feels she can trust Caroline. The adventure also appeals to Amanda. She slings the saddlebag over her shoulder. 

“Be sure not to lose any of the jewelry and don’t leave town. I’m very good at finding people.” 

* * *

It’s just after daybreak when Amanda comes to an abandoned mission. She dismounts and steps inside where a dozen Mexican soldiers immediately confront her. She knocks aside the nearest one’s rifle then kicks him so he stumbles into another soldier, then she runs to her horse. She mounts her horse then kicks away a soldier who was on her heels. Two other soldiers grab her from behind and pull her off the horse. When she hits the ground, a soldier hits her in the head with a rifle butt. Some soldiers pull the dazed Amanda to her feet. A Captain opens the saddlebag and examines the papers inside. 

“Intelligence on the strength of the Mexican Army in San Antonio. You are a spy!” 

“Is that what that is? I just found that saddlebag lying on the ground. I thought it was empty. It’s a good saddle bag.” 

“A liar too. Your days of deceit are at an end.” 

The Captain motions to a mission wall. The soldiers stand her against the wall and quickly form a line. 

“Captain, don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too far?” 

“Are those to be your last words or do you want to say something else?” Amanda spits. “Very well. Ready, aim, fire!” 

Amanda sees the flash and hears the shots and feels a moment of sharp pain. She awakes to the sensation of another Immortal, seeing Caroline mounted on a horse. She has a second horse with her. Caroline dismounts and takes out a jewelry box and hands it to Amanda, who opens it to make sure the jewelry is in the box. 

“Getting used for target practice wasn’t part of the deal.” 

Caroline takes off her necklace and hands it to Amanda. “Neither was this.” 

“Why?” 

“Still curious? Now they trust me. While they were waiting for you the real courier made his delivery.” 

* * *

**Present Time**

Amanda would have willingly done it for a fraction of what Caroline paid her. Naturally, Amanda didn’t tell her that. 

Amanda walks over to Bert and Caroline. 

“Hi Amanda, this is Caroline. Caroline this is Amanda.” 

“Hello, Caroline.” 

“Hello, Amanda.” 

“How long have you known Bert?” 

“About three weeks.” 

“I would have brought her around sooner but I’ve been preoccupied with the case.” 

“That reminds me, Nick is having some trouble with his computer, maybe you can help. I’ll keep Caroline company while you’re gone.” 

“Do you mind, Caroline?” 

“Not at all. I’m a career woman, so I understand.” Bert walks quickly to Nick’s office. 

“I’ll bet 8-5 you know what the problem is with Nick’s computer.” 

“Probably a computer virus. A very sophisticated one. The second time someone accesses the file it wipes out the hard drive.” 

“So we’re on opposite sides again?” 

“You can always switch sides.” 

“You can always give up.” 

“You know me better than that.” 

“Let’s go where we can have some privacy.” Amanda leads the way to the storage room. Her mind drifts back. 

* * *

**Harpers Ferry, Virginia, September, 1862 1**

Amanda is overlooking the riverbank where the clear Shenandoah waters meet the muddy Potomac waters. She’s with Thomas, an ex-slave who ran away. As with many others, he made his way to Harpers Ferry. With the city surrounded by rebel troops Thomas’s hold on freedom is tenuous. 

“Meet me down there tonight at ten o’clock.” 

“Yes, Amanda.” 

“You didn’t tell anyone else, did you?” 

“No, Amanda.” 

“That’s very important. We already have as many as the boat can hold. I wish we could take more but --” Amanda feels the presence of another Immortal. She tries to pick out the Immortal as she slowly finishes her statement. “--I, if we try to leave with more boats it could attract the attention of rebel sharpshooters.” She doesn’t spot the other Immortal and the sensation fades away. 

“Amanda, sometimes there aren’t any really good choices.” 

“Thomas, if I’m not here at ten o’clock, leave without me.” 

“But how will we know when to paddle to the bank?” 

“If I’m not here it means something bad has happened to me. Paddle down the middle of the river. Gradually paddle towards the Maryland bank. When you hear the sound of running water step off and walk down along the bank until you reach Washington. Don’t worry, I’ll almost certainly be there. I just like to plan for any possibility.” 

* * *

Amanda waits by the riverbank. She’s early but wanted to make sure they didn’t leave without her. The flight to Washington would be difficult, without someone familiar with the river it would be very dangerous. Amanda feels the sensation of another Immortal. She draws her sword then walks along the riverbank. She turns onto the Shenandoah’s bank. There’s Caroline, with her rapier drawn, in front of her. 

“Amanda, I saw you today. You’re trying to leave with some slaves, aren’t you?” 

“Ex-slaves. What are you doing here?” 

“That doesn’t concern you.” 

Amanda notices the pouch slung over Caroline’s shoulder. “You are going to give information about the Union troops to the rebels.” 

“Confederates. Amanda, I assume you have a boat. Get in it and paddle downstream. Come back at dawn if you wish. You can be altruistic tomorrow.” 

“You’re on the wrong side, Caroline.” 

“A thief turned Abolitionist? Slavery will end by-and-by, a generation or two at the most. Unless this war ends soon, the economy of all the southern states will come to ruin.” 

“Even if you’re right, mortals can’t wait that long. A couple of decades is nothing to us. To them it’s a lifetime in chains.” 

“You had your chance Amanda.” Caroline throws off her pouch and goes on the attack. Amanda falls back and blocks Caroline’s flurry. Amanda spins around and turns the tables on Caroline, keeping Caroline off balance. Caroline makes a desperation swing at Amanda’s head, but Amanda ducks and trips her opponent. Amanda knocks Caroline’s sword to the ground and steps on it. Caroline gets up on her knees, closes her eyes, and stretches out her hands. 

“All ready to die for the cause?” 

“Better than dying for nothing.” 

“I can parole you. I let you live and you leave Harpers Ferry.” 

Caroline opens her eyes. Amanda picks up Caroline’s rapier. “I can’t do the cause any good if I’m dead.” 

“Agreed?” 

“Agreed.” 

Amanda rams the rapier into Caroline’s chest. Caroline gives a surprised look then collapses. Amanda decided it was best to make sure Caroline’s concern for the cause didn’t tempt her to go back on the deal. Amanda picks up the pouch and throws it into the Shenandoah then rushes to the meeting place. 

* * *

**Present Time**

Soon after her confrontation with Caroline, Harpers Ferry fell to the Confederates. Over 12,500 Union soldiers of the 111th New York Regiment surrendered. The Confederates paroled them and sent them north. For the ex-slaves there was no parole; the Confederates sent them south and back into slavery. The Confederates learned to regret paroling the 111th New York when they had to fight them again at Gettysburg. Amanda wondered if she would soon regret paroling Caroline. 

“Amanda, this isn’t worth getting killed over.” 

“Then you should give up. You know how we settle such matters.” 

“There can be only one?” 

“Exactly, darling.” 

“Since you’re better with a sword my choice is quit or die.” Amanda gives an assertive nod. “You name the time and place, I show up with a shot gun. The first round will be at your center of mass. The second one will take your head.” 

“That’s against the rules.” 

“I think the economic stability of the world is more important than the two of us.” 

“What about the health of every mortal on the planet?” 

“Amanda, stick to stealing, you don’t have the slightest understanding of what mortals really need.” 

“And what about -- No, I’m not going to get involved in a political debate with you. In case you haven’t noticed there’s another Immortal on the case.” 

“This is getting out of control. I’m sure there’s a civilized way we could settle this. One where you, me, and your friend get to keep our heads.” 

“What do you suggest, a roll of the dice, a turn of a card?” 

“No, someone can stack the deck or load the dice. It’ll have to be something where no one can cheat or where cheating is irrelevant.” 

* * *

Amanda walks past an old church and through a cemetery. She has on white pumps and a matching raincoat. Underneath her raincoat she has on a white dress with ruffles down the center. She dressed this way to reassure Nick she wasn’t going to face another Immortal. 

When she reaches the edge of the cemetery she senses Caroline. Amanda continues walking into an open field. Caroline comes into view. She has a sword in one hand and a box under her other arm. 

“That’s close enough, Amanda.” 

Amanda stops and draws her sword. Caroline sticks her sword in the ground and Amanda follows suit. Then the two women walk towards each other. They stop when they are arm’s length from each other. Caroline has on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and white sneakers. She looks over Amanda. 

“A little over the top aren’t you?” 

“Since this is a formal affair I thought I should dress for the occasion.” Caroline opens the box. It has two dueling pistols. “Will these things even work?” 

“They’re reproductions and I test fired them before I came,” Caroline assured. 

“Did you load them both?” 

“That’s for you to find out. The choice of weapon is yours.” 

Amanda slowly moves her hand from one pistol to the other. She watches Caroline to see if there’s any reaction. Caroline shows no emotion. Amanda takes one pistol. Caroline takes the other out of the box and places the box on the ground. The women keep eye contact with each other. 

“Ready darling?” 

“I’m ready.” 

Both women point their pistols up then stand back to back. They count to three before marching towards their swords. When they reach their swords they turn and fire. 

Amanda feels a stinging pain in her left side. Caroline gasps, clutches her belly, doubles over and drops to her knees. Amanda puts her left hand over her wound, throws the pistol down and picks up her broadsword. She walks up to Caroline and puts her sword on Caroline’s shoulder. 

“This makes it official.” 

“I’m off the case.” 

Amanda puts the point of her sword to Caroline’s heart. “Would you like me to end your pain?” 

“No, I’d rather sulk about it.” 

“Whatever. You know you ruined my dress.” 

“It’s a tacky dress anyway.” 

“Doesn’t’ matter, this is the third time I’ve worn it.” 

Caroline collapses to the ground. Amanda puts the two pistols in the box and walks away. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Bert bribed some people from the shredding company. Some people from the environmental group came by earlier and picked up some of the papers and had looked happy when they left. Amanda and Nick are on the balcony, Amanda scanning the customers. 

“Good crowd tonight?” 

“Yeah, I guess this was a good day for everyone.” 

Amanda senses another Immortal. Amanda looks at Nick then tried to ferret out the Immortal from the crowd. She sees Bert in a loud suit, Caroline behind him. 

“What the --” 

“Nick, I’m going to send Bert to you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Amanda storms down the steps. She puts on a happy face just before she makes eye contact with Bert. 

“Oh hello, Bert. Caroline isn’t it?” 

“Yes, you’re Amanda, right.” 

“Right. Oh Bert, Nick is upstairs. Maybe you can coax him to join us. You know him: work, work, work.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I’ll go up and insist my employee take some R & R.” 

When Bert has his back to the women, Amanda makes a quick point at the entrance to the wine cellar. She leads Caroline to the wine cellar and once they are out of sight of the customers she drops her cheerful charade. When they enter the cellar, Amanda takes a quick look to confirm they’re alone and turns to Caroline. 

“We had a deal!” 

“Yes, and I kept it. I removed the bugs from Bert’s clothing and I quit the case.” 

“Then what are you doing hanging around with Bert?” 

“Bert wasn’t part of the deal. He’s over twenty-one and in this game there are no rules.” 

“Well in that case--” Amanda grabs a bottle of champagne, “--this is on the house.” 

Caroline takes the bottle and looks at the label. “Very generous, thank you Amanda.” 

“Anything for the cause of romance.” 

**THE END**

* * *

**SUPPLEMENTAL DISCLAIMER:** The opinions expressed by the characters are those of the characters and don’t necessarily reflect historical accuracy. 

1 Today Harpers Ferry is part of West Virginia, however at the time there was no West Virginia. 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
